Truthful Nightmares
by justalittle l o o n y
Summary: Kitty has a nightmare about John turning evil & as their relationship grows, she wonders if it's true... A little AU, as Magneto asks John if he wants to join, then gives him time to think & go back to the mansion.
1. Nightmare

Hey It's Loony writing X-men!!! She certainly doesn't own X-Men: The Movie otherwise Pyro wouldn't have turned traitor. She also doesn't own Marvel, because if she did, Aero never would have lost her powers.

* * *

"John, please don't do this…" He laughed as I dodged a fireball, nearly getting killed. "Please!"

"I go by Pyro now. You think I care about you? About them?" He said gesturing towards all of the dead soldiers, & the few dead mutants. Another laugh, this time more strained, as a flame blew up a car, and I phased through the wreckage and the floor. I came up next to him & phased my hand into is chest. I could feel his heart beat in my hands. "You would never do it. You're just like Bobby, weak. But me, I have no qualms with killing." As a flame rose out of the wreckage & wrapped around me, he chuckled, "None at all.

I couldn't escape without ripping his heart out. The flames pressed against me, setting me on fire, "John please…" I saw something like regret or fear flash through his eyes before the pain set in & all I could see was fire. "JOHN!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, falling.

* * *

I really was falling, and suddenly I was in the kitchen, in John's arms. I screamed & phased through his arms, landing in a fighting stance. He frowned, "Whoa, Kitty, what's wrong?" His voice was back to normal, not the cold, heartless voice from the dream. I relaxed my stance, but didn't let my guard down.

"Nightmare."

His expression cleared, "Oh that makes sense. When you first got your powers, you fell through your bedroom floor, remember?"

"I certainly hope I remember. They're my powers, aren't they?" He chuckled, his usual, pardon the pun, warm guffaw. I noticed how, even though he was talking, he was subconsciously flicking his lighter. I shivered, and he mistook it for me being cold, and guided a flame to encircle me. I yelped and phased through.

"Kitty, you've never had a problem with my fire before. Have you turned into Bobby?" I gulped; it was just like what he'd said in the dream. _You're just like Bobby, weak_.

"Just my nightmare getting to me." That was exactly what it was. I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts.

"Exactly what was your nightmare about?"

"Well, uh, you were, uh… evil."

"I was?" His voice sounded strange, it was like he wasn't surprised. "How evil?"

"You tried to kill me."

"Kitty, you know I would never do that. You're like my little sister." His voice still had that same tone as before, as though he doubted what he was saying. I looked at him and started crying, what if he really was evil? What would I do? He reached over and pulled me into his arms. "Oh Kitty, don't cry, I promise I'll never try to hurt you." I stopped crying. He sounded so sincere. His face got an evil look. "Bobby, though, I can't guarantee you, he could use a good kick in the-"

"John!" I said laughingly, it was good to see him laughing & bantering. "You're supposed to be his friend."

"And I am! I just think he's a little stiff sometimes, you can't deny that!" I was laughing too hard to answer, so he took that as denial and said. "Oh right, you've got a thing for him, don't you?"

"I do not! I just said that Rogue has good taste once like 6 months ago, and you automatically thought I liked him," I remarked indignantly.

"Okay, okay, but you can't say he's hotter than me can you?"

I rolled my eyes, there's some trademark John arrogance for you. "Technically, no one can be _hotter_ than you."

"Oh, now you have a thing for me do you?" He said smugly.

Once again twirled my eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Of course I do." Bobby walked in, and John shouted, "hey Bobby! Kitty thinks there's no one hotter than me!"

Bobby gave a wry grin and said, "somehow I doubt that's what she meant."

John winked at me & mouthed _party pooper_. "I beg to differ."

Bobby sighed and said, "You can control fire. You're burning up."

John looked surprised & said, "Man, Bobby, I didn't know you felt that way." This time we both rolled our eyes. There's just no convincing some people.

* * *

What'd you think? I might have messed up the characters a bit. For instance, I doubt Pyro jokes that much, but it's for the good of the story.


	2. Fire Safety

Okay, I've gotten over 30 hits, and only 1 review! If you are gonna take the time to read, why not review? I honestly don't even care if it's a flame!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the things I do own. Which, last time I checked, did not include X-Men: The Movie Series, or Marvel.

* * *

I yawned as Ms. Munroe went on about how moods can affect your powers. Normally I'm a pretty good student, but I'm tired! Jubilee thought it would be fun to wake me up at 5:00 am. Of course, I'm such a heavy sleeper that one of her fireworks couldn't wake me up. So she enlisted John to give her fireworks more bang. Of course he nearly blew up my room, and burned half my clothes off, which was rather embarrassing considering the fact that thanks to last night he thinks that I think that he's hot. Which I don't. Much.

So thanks to Jubilee I got about 2 hours worth of sleep, and my "brother" saw me in a nightie. Not fun. Wait, why is everyone leaving? Oh right, the bell just rang. Okay, I have a free now, so I think I'll go and sleep. "Hey, Kitty! Wait up!" Or not.

"What do you want John?" I snapped. He looked taken aback.

"Jeez Kitty, I just wanted to ask what a Boy Scout badge looks like."

"First, why would I know, I'm a _girl, _remember? Second, why do you want to know?"

He just smirked, "First," He said, mimicking my way of speech. "I don't know if you're a girl, you might have to prove it to me." I rolled my eyes, he flirts with _everyone, _including me, his "sister." "As for why I want to know, I don't have to tell you," he said in that annoying way of his.

"Actually, you do."

He raised his eyebrows, "Oh really, why is that?"

"Because-Because-Because I said so!" I finished lamely.

He laughed, "Just because your 16, and you're already using the famous excuse of adults everywhere, I'll tell you. Jubilee doubts that I'm trustworthy, so I swore on my Fire Safety badge. The only problem is, I don't have one, and so I need to make one."

Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows, "Now, are you sure you deserve that particular badge?"

He grinned, "Y'know, my power kind of grants me the whole fire safety thing."

"Yes, but you are obsessed with fire, which kind of counters that."

"Whatever. It's not like I'm actually going to use it. Please, just help me make it?" He gave me puppy dog eyes and I knew I couldn't refuse. My nap would just have to wait.

* * *

So here I am, making Boy Scout badges with John Allerdyce. Its actually quite fun. Let's just say, when John's around, you don't need a hot glue gun. "Kittyyyy," He whined, "It has to be fire engine red, not cherry red."

I gave him an incredulous look. "They look exactly the same!"

He squinted at it and gave a non-committal shrug. "Okay. I guess s-OUCH!"

I ran to his side. "Omigosh John. Are you okay?"

He smiled weakly. "Just a headache. I'm going to go into my room and take a shower to clear it. Finish that badge will you?" I frowned and opened my mouth to protest but he just ran off. Weird.


	3. Jumping to Conclusions

Well, here it is. The last chapter. I know it's short, but it's just a conclusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.

* * *

If John's going to be all weird, than I won't finish his badge. I'll just go and take that nap. Oh right, my room is right next to John's. There's no way I'll get any rest, he sings in the shower. Still, there's no harm in trying.

As I walked by his door, I stopped, there was a voice coming from his room. It sounded strangely like Magneto, but it couldn't be. A flashback to my dream with John telling me he was evil flashed through my mind. Maybe it was Magneto. There's only one way to find out. I took a deep breath and stuck my head through the wall, preparing myself for the worst. I'm glad I did, because the worst was there. "John!" I blurted out.

Both of them turned towards me, and Magneto smiled coldly, "It seems you have an unexpected visitor, Pyro." I shivered at the name. "I'll be awaiting your answer," he said as he levitated out of the window.

"What answer?" I asked John franticly, "You're not joining him are you?" He just looked at me expressionlessly. "I knew that dream was true! You're turning evil, aren't you? And you had the nerve to tell me that you would never try to hurt me. I should have known you'd join him. That's where you were when Jean died, you were with him weren't you?" I looked up at him and he just nodded sadly. I shook my head disgustedly at him, "I should have known you weren't burning a canal to channel the water. You'd never do something that considerate. You-you-you TRAITOR!"

He looked at me angrily, "Kitty, you can insult me, you can call me a lying, evil jerk, but never call me a traitor." He ran his hand through his hair, looking frustrated. "I refused him before. I escaped. I came back! Do you think I'd do that if I were a traitor?" I looked at him, appalled. I hadn't thought of that. I had just seen Magneto and jumped to conclusions. "You're sort of right though. I was going to join him. But one thing stopped me. I couldn't leave you behind. You know why? I love you Kitty!" I looked at him, saddened. I opened my mouth to say I was sorry, but he shook his head. "No Kitty, don't say you're sorry. Don't say you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You meant what you said. I can feel it. And since you trust me so little as to think I'd betray you, there's no point in me being here. I'm joining Magneto."

"No John-" I started to shout, running toward the window to block him, but it was too late.

He jumped out of the window and I heard Magneto's cold voice saying, "Well done, you've made the right decision." I saw him look up, glare at me, the coldness from the dream in his eyes, and I felt a chill run through me. He had turned evil. He had become Pyro.


End file.
